1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, two-dimensional matrix barcodes are widely used, such as QR code (trademark). Hereinafter, “two-dimensional matrix barcode” is simply described as “2D code.” A technique is proposed that if an error detection rate is equal to or greater than a predetermined value due to a broken part of a 2D code when the 2D code is read, then a new 2D code is generated on the basis of information obtained by decoding the 2D code, and the original partially-broken 2D code is replaced with the new 2D code.
Some 2D codes broken with a stain or a chip cannot be detected. For example, if a position detection pattern is broken in the 2D code, then the 2D code is not detected, even though it exists. When the 2D code is not detected even though it exists, some troubles may arise.
For example, as shown in FIG. 8, in a certain situation, information on addresses of documents is encoded to 2D codes which have been printed on the documents, and images of the documents are automatically transmitted to the respective addresses obtained by decoding the 2D codes in the images scanned from the documents. As shown in FIG. 8, when images of three consecutive sheets as three documents want to be transmitted to respective different three addresses, if a 2D code on the second sheet is broken, then the second sheet is determined as the second sheet of the first document in error rather than the second document, and consequently the image of the second sheet is transmitted to the address of the first document in error.